Companies and organizations typically purchase a significant amount of travel services from a number of different travel suppliers (e.g., airlines, hotels, etc.). A large entity, with offices and employees located throughout the world, often has hundreds, if not thousands, of employees traveling from one location to another as well as significant travel between office locations such as headquarters, manufacturing plants, distribution centers, and the like. Smaller entities can also have a significant concentration of spend on certain air routes or hotel locations.
Because of the high volume, consistency and frequency of travel, entities are often able to negotiate special rates and discounts by entering into contracts with travel suppliers. These contracts may save the company money. However, it is difficult to assess the potential savings of these contracts due to their often complex and non-standard nature.